Au coeur du Tourbillon
by Rozenn Selwyn
Summary: Les années ont passé depuis que Mai a quitté le village de Kumo pour retrouver sa patrie d'origine. Loin à l'est, avant la grande guerre ninja, un autre conflit fait rage. La nation autrefois détruite est prête à renaître de ses cendres. Ils sont là, dans l'ombre, prêts à surgir à nouveau. Et à répandre le sang et la mort. OS basé sur ma fic Nekomata.


Salut la compagnie !

Tiens, une revenante ! Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié d'histoire, pour tout un tas de raisons personnelles et professionnelles que je ne développerai pas ici, mais que vous devez sans doute bien imaginer.

Bref, rentrons dans le vif du sujet.

Comme je l'avais suggéré à la fin de Nekomata, j'ai écrit un petit OS sur Mai, mon OC. C'est un petit texte sans prétention, que je partage pour les curieux qui se demanderaient, après avoir lu Nekomata, ce qu'est devenue l'enfant que Yugito a recueillie. La réponse se trouve dans les lignes qui suivent.

La lecture de Nekomata est vivement conseillée pour comprendre de quoi parle ce texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Le délicat clapotement liquide se poursuivait à mesure que les gouttelettes de sang glissaient le long des feuilles pour s'échouer au sol, dans des flaques déjà existantes. Comme bien trop souvent ces derniers temps, la végétation luxuriante du Pays des Tourbillons s'était parée d'un manteau écarlate, symbole d'une guerre fratricide pour l'obtention du pouvoir, le pouvoir de faire renaître une nation de ses cendres.

Çà et là, des corps méconnaissables, défigurés, aux membres tranchés ou partiellement brûlés jonchaient la terre engorgée d'hémoglobine, tels des pantins désarticulés avec lesquels aurait joué un enfant trop capricieux. Et, seule au milieu de ce champ de carnage d'une cruauté sans nom, se tenait la silhouette d'une jeune femme, immobile. Son attirail, semblable aux restes de ceux, calcinés, de ses victimes, la désignait comme une combattante. Ses vêtements de tissu noir, agrémentés de quelques plaques d'armure destinées à protéger ses avant-bras et ses mollets, moulaient suffisamment son corps aux formes pulpeuses pour n'offrir aucune prise à l'adversaire qui serait assez fou pour l'approcher. Deux étuis, dont les poches entrouvertes révélaient tout un assortiment d'armes de jet, du shuriken au kunai, en passant par les senbon, se trouvaient attachés à ses cuisses. Nulle autre lame n'était visible : elle n'en avait pas besoin. Dans l'une de ses mains couvertes de mitaines reposait un masque d'un blanc d'os orné d'inscriptions violettes reproduisant les traits affinés d'un loup.

Dans le silence lugubre qui planait sur cette macabre scène, une rafale s'éleva soudain et s'empara des longues boucles noires de la kunoichi pour recréer un ballet ondoyant. À l'occasion d'une trouée dans l'épaisse couverture de nuages, elle leva la tête, offrit son jeune visage à la faible chaleur d'un pâle rayon. Un teint café au lait sur une harmonieuse figure aux joues légèrement arrondies, des lèvres pleines entrouvertes sur un souffle paisible, un nez fin, deux grandes prunelles d'un violet sombre envoûtant… Nul ne décèlerait en cette fille pas encore adulte le monstre qui venait de commettre cette terrible boucherie.

D'un geste lent, la kunoichi porta une main sous son abondante chevelure, à la recherche de l'oreillette qui s'y trouvait. Sa voix grave trancha le silence plus sûrement qu'un katana :

\- Ryūku Yana, au rapport ! L'escouade ennemie a été éliminée. Ni prisonnier, ni survivant.

L'appareil émit un petit grésillement, puis un timbre masculin répondit :

\- Beau travail, comme toujours ! C'était la dernière unité. La mission est un succès, tu peux rentrer.

La communication s'acheva sur un crachotement. Avec un bref soupir, Yana endossa son masque et attacha sa sombre crinière en un chignon sommaire. Sans tergiverser, elle s'élança sur le chemin du retour dans une course ininterrompue.

La jungle, à la végétation aussi verdoyante qu'abondante, s'avérait des plus dangereuses, même pour des shinobi confirmés. Outre les prédateurs géants, féroces félins aux dents tranchantes ou mortels anacondas, l'humidité constante rendait les troncs glissants et les innombrables lianes transformaient le moindre itinéraire aérien en véritable parcours du combattant. Pourtant, lorsque cet obstacle végétal lui tendit les bras, ce fut à peine si Yana réfléchit à sa progression. Son instinct de ninja avait pris le pas sur sa raison, meublait son esprit vide de réflexions. Elle sautait de troncs en troncs tel un automate, sens déployés et entièrement consacrés au repérage d'une quelconque menace. L'odeur du sang qui maculait ses vêtements ne manquerait pas d'attirer quelques bêtes audacieuses. Qui s'enfuiraient aussitôt son chakra relâché. Un chasseur sensé n'affronterait jamais une proie trop dangereuse pour lui. Un précepte que les shinobi des Tourbillons avaient de toute évidence oublié d'intégrer.

Son retour au Quartier Général se déroula sans encombre. Bientôt, la végétation plus clairsemée dévoila à la vue de la jeune fille le temple qui servait de repaire à sa faction. Juché sur une imposante montagne, au cœur d'une vallée à l'accès difficile, ce temple se trouvait au pied d'un lac aux eaux limpides parfois agitées de remous. La prise de cet édifice sacré pour leur clan, deux ans auparavant, avait représenté un coup dur pour l'ennemi. Depuis, il était farouchement gardé par les meilleurs ninja, essentiellement issus du clan Ryūku, et Yana, en tant que prodige au sein de sa famille, ne s'en éloignait jamais bien longtemps. En réalité, la seule raison qui poussait Ryūku Takeshi -le doyen du clan et chef de leur camp- à envoyer sa petite-fille en mission était sa crainte qu'une trop longue période d'inactivité ne retourne son meilleur élément contre lui. Un scénario catastrophique qui signerait aussitôt la fin de la guerre en sa défaveur.

Alors que, sans ralentir son rythme infernal, la jeune femme gravissait la montagne, elle songea aux conjonctures actuelles et à leurs origines. Le conflit avait débuté deux ans plus tôt, lorsque le doyen avait jugé la formation de sa petite-fille achevée. Contestant l'autorité du leader régnant sur la nouvelle Uzushio –hors de question de restaurer les ruines de l'ancienne pour un dirigeant ne tolérant pas l'échec-, il avait quitté la ville avec la moitié des genin, une trentaine de chūnin originaires de divers clans et une poignée de jōnin, pour investir le temple sacré. Quel meilleur moyen de se rebeller, pour tous ces shinobi réfractaires aux méthodes d'enseignement cruelles fixées par leur dictateur, que de s'emparer de la structure emblématique du clan où tous les aspirants ninja Ryūku étaient mis à l'épreuve ? Aucun. Si l'on exceptait l'enrôlement de la kunoichi la plus dangereuse du clan.

Après avoir franchi un étroit défilé, la porte du temple se découpa enfin devant ses yeux. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Yana adressa un bref signe de tête aux ninjas postés près de l'entrée. Une précaution futile à ses yeux, mais le doyen refusait de négliger le moindre détail.

S'ensuivit une longue succession de couloirs de pierre, éclairés par quelques braseros. Des ombres mouvantes se dessinaient sur les murs, comme pour accompagner la jeune fille jusqu'à sa destination. Elle croisa peu de personnes sur sa route, essentiellement des civils qui avaient trouvé refuge parmi eux. La plupart des shinobis avaient été envoyés mener quelques raids, à n'en pas douter. Ceux qui étaient restés s'occupaient certainement de l'instruction des genin. Et le doyen était reclus dans le sanctuaire, comme de coutume.

Lorsqu'elle se faufila dans le sanctuaire, aussi silencieuse qu'un mirage, le bruissement de l'eau s'écoulant d'une fontaine en bambou lui parvint. Assis sur un tatami, non loin de l'autel consacré aux cinq éléments, Ryūku Takeshi méditait. Sa longue barbe poivre et sel, échouée sur sa poitrine, s'élevait doucement au rythme de sa calme respiration.

\- Que veux-tu, Yana ? lança-t-il dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix, sans même ouvrir ses paupières closes.

Un sourire grimaçant tordit les lèvres de la jeune fille. _La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque_. Son grand-père avait élevé cette maxime au rang d'art, avec elle. Il n'ignorait rien de sa virulence et, tout comme les autres, il redoutait son effroyable pouvoir.

\- Vous savez ce que je veux.

\- C'est non.

 _Bon, ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair_ , songea Yana. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant.

\- Combien de temps allons-nous nous terrer ici comme des lâches ? siffla-t-elle, le timbre empreint de mépris. Nous devrions les attaquer une bonne fois pour toutes ! Avec moi dans vos rangs, ils n'ont aucune chance !

\- Silence !

La voix rauque, éraillée par l'âge, de Takeshi avait retenti à travers la salle avec la force d'un gong. Le chef des rebelles n'appréciait pas qu'on le contrarie. Son regard dur se posa sur le masque blanc. Yana ne l'ôtait plus qu'en de rares occasions, lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule ou en présence des quelques personnes à qui elle accordait sa confiance. La kunoichi avant la femme, les missions avant les convictions. Un shinobi n'exprimait pas ses émotions, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un shinobi des Tourbillons.

\- N'oublie pas ta place, Yana ! poursuivit-il. Tu es un ninja des Tourbillons au même titre que les autres. Ta première mission est d'obéir aux ordres.

Sa voix diminua d'une octave.

\- Tu es notre meilleur élément. Et tu es sans doute la seule à pouvoir affronter ton oncle et ton frère sans y laisser la vie. Si nous te perdons, nous sommes tous condamnés.

Un grognement échappa à la jeune fille. Malgré son dépit, elle ne pouvait nier la véracité de cette assertion, ainsi que la validité de ce raisonnement.

\- Après tous nos efforts, ils restent quand même plus nombreux que nous, et même avec toi dans nos rangs, ils risquent de nous repousser trop facilement. Nous devons attendre des circonstances plus favorables avant de lancer l'assaut final.

Yana serra les poings. Elle n'avait pas abandonné sa terre d'accueil pour être sans cesse écartée de la bataille. Toutefois, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'incliner. Pour cette fois. Trop de shinobi étaient tombés sous sa main pour qu'il y ait besoin de rajouter le nom de son grand-père à cette interminable liste. Sans compter que leur armée n'obéissait qu'à lui. La situation lui semblait inextricable, et s'il y avait bien une sensation que Yana abhorrait par-dessus tout, c'était l'impuissance.

\- Bien…, céda-t-elle.

\- Va te reposer, mon enfant. Nous aurons encore besoin de tes talents, bientôt.

Sans même saluer son aïeul, la jeune fille tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, en proie à un besoin irrépressible de solitude.

Agenouillée sur la rive du lac, Yana défit son masque de loup pour le poser à ses côtés. L'exaspération avait coloré ses joues d'une légère teinte rougeâtre assombrie par sa carnation naturelle. Combien de pathétiques escarmouches essuierait-elle encore avant que ne soit porté l'assaut final ? Le quartier général ennemi, sis au cœur des grottes à l'est du pays, avait de longtemps été repéré. Chaque embuscade, chaque manœuvre futile affaiblissait le clan Ryūku, ainsi que les autres clans shinobi qui avaient rallié leur patrie d'origine après sa destruction par Kiri. Si le conflit se poursuivait sur cette lancée, il ne resterait bientôt plus assez de combattants pour rebâtir une nation digne de ce nom, capable de résister aux autres contrées ninja.

Réprimant une exclamation rageuse, Yana baissa les yeux sur la surface polie du lac. Son reflet lui renvoya son regard. Des prunelles étincelantes de fureur, un masque de froideur à peine plus expressif que le sempiternel faciès de loup qu'elle arborait pendant les missions, des traits juvéniles fondus dans une impavidité telle que bon nombre de personnes oubliaient qu'elle n'avait que seize ans.

Et pourtant, là, juste là, sous la surface, la jeune femme parvenait à distinguer l'ombre du passé, le souvenir fugace de la fillette qu'elle avait été, quatre ans –une éternité- auparavant. Protégée au sein d'un foyer qu'elle croyait sien, auprès d'une mère adoptive capable de voir autre chose en elle que le monstre que tous à présent craignaient, privée de son passé mais emplie de perspective d'avenir qui se révéleraient décidément bien fausses. Des souvenances d'un autre temps, temps béni où il y avait quelqu'un pour l'aimer temps maudit où elle n'était qu'une enfant fragile incapable de se défendre, de faire appel à ses talents innés de kunoichi. Un temps éloigné des massacres et du sang. Un temps où on la connaissait sous le nom de Nii Mai…

Son poing percuta la surface du lac dans une gerbe de gouttelettes froides. Son visage s'en trouva aspergé, mais curieusement, la morsure glaciale de l'eau la soulagea. Lèvres pincées, iris brûlants de détermination, Yana se releva. Déjà l'oreillette crachait de nouvelles directives, selon lesquelles il lui revenait d'intercepter un groupe d'intrus originaires d'une autre nation shinobi à une vingtaine de kilomètres du temple. Si elle choisit de s'y plier, la teneur de la mission glissa sur elle comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Naturellement, elle s'acquitterait de sa tâche, la dernière, ingrate, qu'elle effectuerait. Il était temps de bouleverser le cours des événements et de mener des actions plus décisives.

Oui, le moment était venu pour le membre le plus redouté du clan Ryūku de faire ses preuves.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Ce texte fait écho à tout un scénario que j'avais inventé il y a bien des années, dans l'optique d'écrire une longue fanfiction sur l'univers de Naruto, avec cette petite OC pas super commode. Cette fic ne verra probablement jamais le jour, puisque j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur d'autres projets. Mais comme j'adore ce manga, je voulais quand même écrire un peu sur cet univers.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos critiques constructives, vos impressions... Voire me faire part de vos questions si vous en avez. J'y répondrai avec plaisir.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
